The New Wammy Girl
by MandiRox
Summary: A new girl named Amanda enrolls into the Wammy house. I wonder what the guys will do...especially since she'll be sharing a room with one of them...rating might change due to yaoi and lemon in later chapters...


She stood in front of the huge orphanages metal door with fear over-ruling her mind. Much too afraid to see what stood inside the dreary looking building, she weakly tapped twice on the center of the door. To her suprise, a man dressed in a gray suit answerd the door.

"Why hello there. You must be . We've been expecting you for quite some time now. Welcome my dear, to the Wammy House..."

He opened the door wide and Amanda peered in. The room was absolutely stunning. The carpet was a deep sophisticated red, and the walls were white. Up above her there was a glistening chandelier, and below that, was a long, wood table in the center of the room. There were chairs lined up in rows along the sides,and one very large red padded chair. She assumed that that was where the founder of the house sat. There were also a few hallways connected to the huge room, and she could see that there where doors with gold numbers on them.

"Here in the Wammy House you will find nothing less than perfection."

The strange old man said. Amanda nodded as her handed her a slip of paper.

"This is your room number. I trust you shall find it okay."

She nodded and went towards the elevator pulling her luggage along. As soon as the doors closed, she looked down at the paper she had recieved.

"Level 4, room 107..."

When the elevator doors openened, Amanda stepped out into the corridor. She made her way down the hall until she reached the white door marked '107' she slowly pushed the handle down and opened the door. The room was white. It had two beds, a couch, T.V, a minifridge, a bathroom, and last but not least, a window with a gorgeous view. She set her bags down on one of the beds and made her way over to the window. It was breathtaking. She saw the whole city. All the gleaming lights and tall buildings. She sighed and shut the curtains. When she turned around, a small slip of paper like the one she had recieved from the old man, caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up, only to find a meal schedule.

Breakfast: 9:00am

Lunch: 2:00pm

Dinner: 5:30pm

"Well I guess thats a little helpful.."

She said to herself. Amanda put down the paper and sat on her bed. She grabbed the romote off the nightstand so she could watch some T.V.

"Who are you?"

Amanda jumped and turned around to face an albino boy.

"I-I'm Amanda. The man downstairs said that this was my new room..."

"Oh. You're the new girl..."

"Uhh..ya I guess?"

The pale boy nodded and Amanda blushed. He was cute. His hair was white and shaggy, and his eyes were smoke gray. His odd complexion was hypnotizing. He was wearing pure white pajamas, had no shoes on, and had a lock of hair twirled around his finger. His child face was purely beautiful, yet you could tell he was about 15 like Amanda.

"What's you're name?"

She questioned, not knowing anything else to say at the moment.

"Near."

Amanda nodded and looked at the clock. It said 7:30. She missed dinner.

"Uhm..."

She said awkwardly. He looked down, and then made his way over to a desk, and on top of it was a laptop.

"Sorry."

He mumbled from behind the screen.

"This is important."

"It's fine..."

She said softly, glad for the distraction. Near continued typing away on the laptop, and Amanda sat cross legged on her bed. She picked up the remote once again, and flipped through the T.V channels until she heard a loud knock on the door. Amanda looked over at Near, who was already getting up to answer to answer it. When Near opened the door, a tall, redheaded boy peered in.

"Yo, Near..."

The boy stopped when he saw Amanda and starred.

"Whos the hottie?"

He nodded towards Amanda and she blushed. Near glared at the boy and then turned to face Amanda.

"Thats my new, roommate Amanda...in other words: not your new toy!"

The redhead made his way past Near to get a closer look at Amanda.

"Hey beautiful..."

He stuck out his hand and she took it.

"Names Matt...and you're Amanda right? Mind if I call you Mandi?"

She smiled at Matt. No one had ever given her a nickname before...

"Sure...go ahead."

"Alrighty then Mandi..."

He leaned in closer to Amanda and she felt herself willingly lean in too.

"Okay Matt, its time for you to go."

Matt pulled back and frowned.

"Why?"

Near shrugged.

"I bet Mello, your _boyfriend _misses you."

Matt froze and practically hissed at Near.

"I broke up with him a week ago!"

Near shrugged again and pointed toward the door.

"Fine, fine I get it..."

Matt stood up and winked at Amanda before handing her a slip of paper with a room number and a phone number on it.

"Call me later babe..."

Matt kissed her cheek and left the room. Amanda sat there, frozen in place.

"Wow..."

She breathed as she gently fell back on her bed. Near hovered over her and she looked him dead in the eye.

"What?"

Near sighed.

"Nothing...just be careful around him..."

Before she could ask why, Near whirled around and returned to his laptop.


End file.
